muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Radionate
Singin' in the Rain Just a brief note (I have a lot I want to do on the Wiki, but like you, I'm one person and I've been dealing with other stuff; plus it's Fathers Day so may watch Zorro with Dad). But the third annual Plaza Classic Film Festival in El Paso happens in August, showing Singin' in the Rain in our historic Plaza Theater on the big screen (the theater, only recently restored after years of neglect and dating back to the days when Lily Langtry performed there, has a balcony and a Mighty Wurlitzer!) And Debbie Reynolds herself, who of course comes from El Paso. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The United States of America Thanks for the new states! All we have left is Missouri! -- Ken (talk) 01:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's coming. It is on my "to do" list. lol -- Nate (talk) 01:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. I thought of you tonight when I popped in a local Goodwill. I found all sorts of fun stuff (including some of the books I added synopis for tonight, a Rowlf Sigma mug, Springbok puzzles, a Muppets 25th Anniversary Happy Meal plush Gonzo, and this crazy Miss Piggy plush from Toy Factory that I think is in a wedding dress). The only thing I didn't find were any Sesame or Muppet records, and I thought of you and chuckled after all the cool stuff I found. So now I will read my ''The Sesame Street Dictionary tonight, as well as my trade paperback of The Muppet Show Comic Book and jot down all the fun references that might not be on the wiki yet. Which means my to do list is even longer (although I'm pleased that I finally got Jonathan Larson on here, even though the page is still weak.)(plus it was the 2,500th page! WOOT WOOT and HUZZAH!) -- Nate (talk) 02:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::And only 3 more shows to go before we have 100 Minor TV Mentions! -- Ken (talk) 05:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) MC Hammer Arrgh. You realize you're making me put ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in my Netflix queue again? In order to check the accompanying music video, which I think had Hammer actually dancing with the Creature Shop reptiles, but I'm not certain right now (in contrast to Vanilla Ice). I guess I should be grateful you haven't found a link between Fraggle Rock and Milli Vanilli. Yet! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :ROFL. I always see the movie in the five dollar bin at Wal-Mart and just cannot bring myself to get it, Creature Shop involvement or not. Maybe I'll spare you the shame, and go pick it up this weekend and force myself to sit down and watch it *shiver*. -- Nate (talk) 18:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Voice of Fame Hi, Nate! I made some adjustments to Muppets voiced by celebrities‎. I'm glad you're having fun with it, but at some point it gets a bit too subjective. Definitely Eddie Deezen and Cree Summer weren't used as celebrity voices, compared to the bulk of the examples, and we don't even categorize them as celebrities here, both having been working voice actors for years. Lynne Thigpen might be closer, she was certainly better known at the time, but a) more in a top character actor way and b) Luna definitely wasn't an example of stunt casting. Basically, it runs the risk of turning into a full duplicate of Category:Muppet Voice Actors (Hey! Shouldn't Marilyn Sokol count? She's a celebrity to me! etc.) minus probably the songwriters and the Canadians, and someone could make an argument for them. I may work up a definition, examples where the use of the celebrity's voice is precisely because they were a celebrity (either as stunt casting, or say Rita Moreno being generous enough to just stop by the recording studio and do some Muppets), and not because a working actor auditioned for the part or was cast for their voice in general. *Maybe* a dispensation in obvious "before they were stars" cases (we don't really have any for that so far). Does that make sense? If need be, I may reiterate it on the talk page, but as you know, I normally don't like to over-regulate the "just for fun" pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. Don't forget Spike Milligan voicing that Australian Muppet. And Category talk:Creature Shop Movie Actors needs love! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You brought up all the things that went through my head as I was playing with it. I was going to bring it up on a talk page to see if the article was even really needed, because it is so close to the Voice Actors Category. I especially began to wondering when it came to Marilyn, who I wanted to add, but the same thoughts as you had with Eddie Deezen and Cree Summer crept in. I've been putting off the Creature Shop Movie Actors page too, because its gonna be a big fun project when I have a weekend to just play online. I'm also toying with some suggestions on the Celebrity category as well. I need to be more people -- ''Nate (talk) 16:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. I have a lot on my plate myself, but I may try doing some subdividing later on: Celebrities voicing their own caricature/spoof (which, especially on Sesame in recent years, is a surprise given the past default was just have a Muppeteer do an impression or keep them silent); celebrities basically treated as guest star voices (reflected in billing or promotion: the ''Bear voices, Mel Brooks in VMX, "And Sally Kellerman as Miss Finch"); celebrities doing a Muppet voice tangentially to their guest appearance, i.e. either not really a character of their own or the Muppet turns into the guest star (DeNiro, Black, Danson; needs a better label though) and what one might term the uncredited cameos/walk-ons, celebs who just did a quick voice as a favor or for fun (Spike Milligan as the Aussie, Rita Moreno, if we pinpoint the TMS episode where Christopher Reeve voiced a fireman or something). That covers just about everything but the Little Mermaid pilot, which I'm not sure fits there anyway (maybe as a trivia note). I think that would both establish boundaries but also make the list more fun if one's looking for something specific. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Gotta dance! Don't forget the Tonys are tonight! -- Ken (talk) 23:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I wound up having to work at The King and I Sunday night, so I missed them, but I'm staying away from the news until I get to see it. lol -- Nate (talk) 16:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Roses program Hey, pal. Do you own this? I'd love to get a better scan of the cover and see if the artist is credited. —Scott (talk) 17:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :No. I wish I did. Thats from an ebay auction, and it just went for more than I was willing to spend for it. I'm always on the lookout for one though. -- ''Nate (talk) 17:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Muppets in the Closet Hey, Nate! Have you seen this clip? I thought you'd enjoy it. -- Ken (talk) 01:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, thanks to your suggestion, we now have NBC Pipes. I'm with you; I could have sworn I read about them on here, but maybe I've known about them for so long that I just figured they'd be here. I'm going to nominate it for Quality Status. -- Ken (talk) 04:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Paris Hilton Hey, Nate! I tried to add Paris Hilton's official website to her page, but the wiki wouldn't let me, because it thinks it's spam. I guess the wiki doesn't like her. -- Ken (talk) 20:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :The wiki isn't the only one. lol. I tried to add it back when I created the page, and it wouldn't take it either. I told Danny about it, but I'm sure the tech guys don't consider that a major issue. It kind of amuses me that it won't accept her page. lol -- ''Nate (talk) 15:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, let me know if they fix it. Muppet Wiki readers shouldn't be deprived of a link to her site. ::Also (and more seriously), I replied on Talk: The Ed Sullivan Show. Nice picture! According to IMDb, that was the May 26, 1968 show, in case that helps you find another copy. -- Ken (talk) 02:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Creature Actors Ugh. Ever since I got my computer back, IE 8 has a tendency, not always but often, to freeze up when I'm editing a Wiki page. And I keep forgetting and have to switch to Mozilla (which annoys me for many reasons, including red underlining "misspelled" words in Wiki, like all user names and code). I had it more than half done too. I'll wait, since sometimes it does unfreeze (after a *long* wait) but otherwise, I'll restart. I should get to it today, though! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've been putting it off too. I've been making mental notes as I see things, but I haven't focused much on it yet. Can't wait to see what you come up with. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay, it *finally* unfroze. (That gives you an idea of how long this problem lasts). So to be safe, I copied the draft text back into a word file and I'm reposting in Mozilla. Expect it soonish! Now's a good time since there aren't very many active questions (and most are minor or "nobody knows, maybe we'll find out later" stuff), though I'm not sure if it's the best time to be sure that Danny and Scott see. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) The Lion King In a reaction to this revert: shouldn't Eric-Jan Lens be removed from the list as well? It gives people (including me) the idea that foreign dubbing is accepted as a connection as well. Or maybe it's a good idea to add the general protocol to the article's code, so people read it as soon as they try to add names? Caudex Rax 15:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thats live theatre done by a puppeteer. A little different then just the dub artists. Andrew (Aleal) would be a good one to talk to about it. He is one of the admins here who works hard to set protocol. Pretty much anyone who just does dub work on a film isn't really considered a connection, but someone whose created (or performs) a Muppet character (as in the case with Eric, is a connection. -- ''Nate (talk) 17:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. We try not to overlode code on an article, but I can work up a "Connections Guidelines" page if it's needed. It's fairly simple, based on removes. Dubbing is neat to note on the actor's article (I love it in fact) but they weren't really a direct participant. This first arose particularly at first when it came to adding someone for dubbing an actor in a production somehow connected to the subject, like the Spanish voice of whoever plays Chloe in ''Smallville to Superman. That's too far removed, and it's just easier to apply it to all dubbing, animation included. However, an actual original production, in any language, is fair game. We don't count Tor Isedal as a connection for dubbing Winnie the Pooh (we mention it on his page), but we do count him for appearing in several Ingmar Bergman films (we don't count anybody who dubbed Ingmar Bergman films in other tongues as a connection either, though Mona Marshall has done so in English; I think the one English dub cheat we have is on Godzilla, which is kind of different anyway). We count all stage puppeteers/actors in the stage version of The Lion King, or international versions of Avenue Q. But if someone filmed Avenue Q, then it was dubbed in Polish and one of the voices happened to have voiced Elmo at some point, that wouldn't be a true connection. ::Every now and then, if something crops up in an unusual way, it might work as trivia. Example: By sheer coincidence, at least three of the actresses who dubbed Ethyl Phillips on Dinosaurs, in three different languages, all dubbed Estelle Getty on The Golden Girls. That's surprising and kind of nifty and not something that can just be found on the actors' pages. It may take some handling to figure it out, but it's basically not far from our rule on who counts as a celebrity here: those who directly worked with the Muppets. So to count as a connection, you had to directly be involved in some project (film, radio, live stage), language not an issue there, but you don't get credit for dubbing, or for say translating a Mickey Mouse book into Japanese (star in an original authorized Mickey Mouse children's TV show in Japan? That's direct and counts). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Lip-Locking Muppets File:302 kermit kisses annie sue.jpg Hiya! Dunno if you're including Muppet-on-Muppet kissing, but here's a shot for ya. Also, there's a shot of Kermit and Linda Ronstadt that I could grab if you'd like to add it to your collection. --Justin 04:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I love that gallery! Is that the start of a new page? I'll see if I can find any more. —Scott (talk) 05:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's on Nate's user page. Can we make it a real page? What should we call it? Kissing Muppets? -- Ken (talk) 05:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I made the screen grab of Betty White, because that moment still makes me giggle and smile. Then I realized that I have seen more and more celebrities kissing the Muppets in pictures, and I just thought, for my own amusement, that I'd start a gallery of kisses with the Muppets. If we want to turn it into an article we can. I have no objections at all. And thanks Justin. I love the picture and might add it, even though I was leaning towards people and Muppet lip locks. lol -- Nate (talk) 14:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Macca and the Muppets Hey, Nate! I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to ask about the Paul McCartney special on the record forum that I belong to. We've got tons of Beatles fans on there, as well as some people who live in the UK, so I hope somebody will know something. Thanks for telling us about it! -- Ken (talk) 05:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Ken! I just stumbled on it looking for information about Jim and Kermit appearing on ''Soul Train (which I still haven't unearthed anything but a picture that doesn't look like backstage of Soul Train to me. Do people there know a lot about music television shows? -- ''Nate (talk) 15:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives